Alcanzando mi estrella
by Karerina
Summary: Matt empieza un nuevo y normal año escolar, pero un nuevo profesor de Lógica cambiará sus planes. Palu you are the best, te adoro l
1. Chapter 1

nada es mío (ya quisiera...u.u)

**Alcanzando mi estrella**

Me desperté a las 5:30 AM. El celular que me regalaron la navidad pasada emitía el sonido que me acompañaría y me daría los buenos días en los próximos meses de mi vida escolar.

No me quería levantar. Hacía frío y la ropa estaba tendida muy lejos, cerré por unos momentos mis ojos, solo para recordar donde había puesto mis zapatos el día anterior y no perder energía por todas partes. La desagradable musiquita sonando en mi oído me volvió a la realidad. ¡Maldito celular! Le habría sacado la alarma en ese mismo instante, pero me detuve al ver la hora, 6:30. ¡Me había quedado dormido! Salté de la cama y como pude me vestí, no tomé desayuno y me fui arreglando en el camino, ni siquiera me peiné. No sabía si había traído todo lo necesario para mi primer día de clases en el año, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que Mello me mataría. Nadie hacía esperar a Mello.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y al doblar la esquina de la calle pude vislumbrar a un rubio escolar. La situación era extraña, o me acercaba apresuradamente para morir y o no lo hacía, solo para prolongar mi agonía. De cualquier forma estaba muerto.

-Hola- le dije tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-Por fin te dignaste a aparecer- me respondió ácidamente- A la próxima me iré, no me mataré de frío por ti-

No había sido tan terrible como había pensado, a los pocos minutos ya se le había olvidado mi retraso.

Cuando íbamos en el bus se me acercó y me pasó una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, lo miré extrañado, no era mi cumpleaños ni nada.

-El videojuego que querías, no te hice un regalo en navidad- me dijo al ver que no abría la caja. Mello sí que podía ser tierno cuando quería, le dí las gracias despreocupadamente, sabía que no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público, él debía mantener su ruda imagen en todo momento. Por eso soy su único amigo, la demás gente no lo entiende… no se han dado el tiempo de conocerlo, no saben cómo es en realidad, solo miran su superficie, solo se conforman con eso.

Mello es un tipo raro, eso no se discute, pero soy el menos indicado para quejarse por ello. Mucha gente me pregunta por qué sigo siendo su amigo si me trata al igual que un perro, yo no les contesto, pero para Mello los seres humanos son traidores, crueles, mentirosos, perversos, y tan solo en los animales se puede confiar, solamente un perro puede ser tu amigo, tu confidente. Además la gente exagera, él no me trata como a un perro, si lo hiciese no estaría con él, no soy un masoquista. Mello es así conmigo porque así es con todo el mundo. Reparo en lo último: es peor con el resto del mundo. Pero es un gran compañero y puede ser realmente tierno cuando se lo propone.

-----------------------

Llegamos 10 minutos antes de la entrada a clases, nos acomodamos en la fila del medio en el segundo puesto.

Mello fue a hablar con nuestros compañeros, yo me quedé vegetando en mi silla, no tenía ganas de contar lo que había hecho en vacaciones. Marqué mi mesa con una pequeña "M" en la esquina.

Me puse a pensar en mi nuevo videojuego, lo único que quería era darle vuelta de una vez, maldita obsesión. Mi mente empezó a divagar en la estratósfera y no me percaté cuando empecé a rayar la mesa con jeroglíficos que no significaban absolutamente nada.

De repente la algarabía que existía a mis espaldas se extinguió, no supe a qué se debía pero seguí inmerso en mis garabatos que, a mi juicio, eran una obra maestra. Seguramente en dos mil años más los nuevos pobladores y amos de la Tierra los encontrarían y los pondrían en el más famoso museo de la época, o quizás, los convertirían en patrimonio de su especie o incluso mejor, se crearía una religión a partir de ellos, donde yo sería su dios.

-Jeevas-

Para que me reconocieran en el futuro tuve que dibujar mi autorretrato, el cual quedó simplemente perfecto. Era divertido imaginar que te convertirías en un dios ¿qué nombre me pondrían?

-¿Jeevas Mail?-

¿Qué forma me darían? ¿Sería un dios misericordioso, piadoso o perverso?

-¡Auch!-

Un golpe fuerte y seco me sacó de mi ensoñación, el maldito codo de Mello se había incrustado en mis costillas. En ese momento lo odié.

-¿Por qué rayos…?-

No pude terminar mi pregunta, una fría voz me interrumpió.

-¿Es usted el señor Jeevas? Tendré en cuenta la próxima vez su falta de audición-

La sala estalló en risas y la sangre fluyó hacia mi cara, dejándome más rojo de lo que era, por una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia acumulada hacia la albina persona que seguía inmutable pasando lista.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Nate River. Soy su nuevo profesor de Lógica. Mi método de enseñanza es sencillo: interrogo todas las clases y hago solo una prueba durante el semestre.

-Es un asco- le dije a Mello, pero parece que el mensaje no solo llegó a él, sino que a los oídos de mi nuevo profesor también.

-Puedo parecer un asco, pero a mi me pagan para enseñarles, mi función es pasar la materia e irme, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de agradarles, no anoto y no acostumbro a llamar la atención. Si ustedes desean aprender, bien, de lo contrario, no protesten después por los resultados. Ah, y no doy segundas oportunidades…-

El albino siguió hablando y por cada palabra que pronunciaba, mi odio hacia él crecía al cuadrado. Estaba decidido, le haría la clase imposible.

Al día siguiente empezó el martirio. Llamó a tres compañeros a su perdición ¿Cómo pretendía que supieran lo que preguntó si ni siquiera había dicho qué era la lógica? "Su deber es investigar" había señalado sin ningún escrúpulo. Su voz era extremadamente inflexible, lo odiaba, me repugnaba. Solo instintos asesinos rondaban mi cabeza en aquella clase.

-Matt- Mello me sacó de mis pensamientos y me lanzó un papel a medio doblar. Mis reflejos no resultaron tan buenos como antes y el papelito cayó al piso. Cuando lo agarré y volvía a mi puesto, los orbes negros del peliblanco me miraban acusadores.

-Parece que el señor…-miró la lista, el desgraciado no se sabía mi nombre –Jeevas quiere participar, háganos el favor de tenerlo aquí adelante por favor- pidió con su rostro inescrutable como siempre.

Cuando me levante, mis rodillas empezaron a temblar. No quería ir, pero no me convenía quedarme sentado. Me fui lentamente, paso a paso, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, el profesor esperaba paciente, parecía que él también lo tenía. Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

TIMBRE. Bendito sonido que llegaba como un ángel a salvarme de las garras del infierno, suspiré aliviado. Mello corrió al kiosco a comprar chocolates, yo mientras tanto disfrutaba mi felicidad a cada centímetro que recorría hacia la salida, pero cuando iba pasando por el umbral de la puerta sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, escuché un "nos vemos a la vuelta" y vi como una figura de un blanco radiante se perdía delante de mí entre los numerosos alumnos.

No me había salvado. Mello me las pagaría la próxima vez. Todo pasaba por su culpa y siempre era yo el perjudicado. ¿Quizás qué pasaría después del recreo? No quería ni pensarlo.

Sonó la campana y tuve que regresar. Me detuve en la puerta, no quería mirar al interior.

-No hay una razón lógica para tener miedo- esa voz era inconfundible, me giré y le vi.

- No tengo miedo y menos de usted- le dije ácidamente para después irme a grandes zancadas hacia la pizarra. Por supuesto que había mentido, estaba aterrado.

Cuando todos estaban en su sitio, empezó la clase. Yo estaba parado al lado de la mesa del profesor, mientras este se paseaba por la sala hablando quizás qué cosa. De repente sus ojos se posaron en mí y recordó por qué estaba allí.

-Señor Jeevas- comenzó a decir pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Se acercó a la entrada y la abrió.

-Hola Near- le saludó un hombre de cabello negro con unas inmensas ojeras.

-¿Me podrías prestar por un momento a Matt?-

Estaba a salvo de nuevo, le debía a Elle la vida, estaría eternamente agradecido.

-Claro- le respondió el albino.

-Ven Matt, necesito urgente hablar contigo- me apresuró L.

Avancé más que rápido y cuando pasé por delante del profesor, este me miró extrañado.

-¿Matt?-inquirió.

-Mail- corregí, para él era Mail, solo mis amigos podían llamarme Matt, y él, estaba a años luz de ser mi amigo.

Elle me llevó al departamento de Literatura, me senté en el sillón que adoraba y del que me había adueñado hace años.

-¿Mail?-me preguntó divertido L-¿Desde cuándo te gusta que te digan así?-

-Desde nunca, solo que para él soy Mail o el señor Jeevas si prefiere, no tengo ninguna relación de confianza con él para que me llame de otra forma- le respondí indiferente, pero sin poder ocultar mi enojo cuando me refería al nuevo profesor.

-Está bien-continuó Elle- lo que te tengo que decir Matt, es que te inscribí para una especie de Olimpiadas de Literatura, donde te llevarán a conocer diferentes países y te darán charlas sobre diferentes escritores famosos de cada nación, te explicarán su estilo y obras. Tendrás acceso ilimitado a los libros que se te ocurran y todos quedarán para ti al final. Será una buena oportunidad para que aprendas. Al terminar tendrás que realizar una composición narrativa o lírica si prefieres, pero ese no es el punto…-

¿Acaso estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Elle se había vuelto loco? Era un orgullo para mí que me tuviese tanta confianza, pero definitivamente yo no estaba preparado para competir en una olimpiada, por lo demás ni siquiera me interesaba.

-Matt ¿me estás poniendo atención?-

-¡Sí!-

-Como te decía, el punto es que solo te podré entrenar por unos meses más. Tengo que viajar a Japón en cinco meses y las olimpiadas empiezan tres días después de mi partida, por lo que te tendrá que acompañar otro profesor, pero no te preocupes, el que elegí te ayudará enormemente con tu ensayo. Hemos sido colegas durante años y es extremadamente competente. Te confiaré a él-

Estaba confirmado, Elle estaba desquiciado ¿cómo se suponía que iba a lograrlo sin él?

-Y… ¿quién es?- pregunté.

-Ya lo conoces, es Near-

-¿QUÉ? Es una broma ¿cierto?-

-No, yo no bromeo y lo sabes- respondió seriamente.

-Lo sé y por eso me asusta-

-Near no es malo, él…-

-Es perverso- lo interrumpí- prácticamente un demonio, ahora puedo decir que he visto al verdadero anticristo. Es Satanás-

-¡Matt para ya! No digas eso de Near. Además él ya aceptó y no te queda otra opción…-

En ese momento salí corriendo del departamento de Literatura. Sabía que se me había pasado la mano, pero no pude evitar que saliera la rabia que sentía. Necesitaba calmarme un poco para poder pensar. Me detuve a los pies de un árbol, nadie me podía ver allí.

Pateé el pasto y apreté los dientes, la impotencia que sentía me sobrepasaba. Necesitaba la cabeza fría ¿pero cómo lo lograba? Permanecí hasta el final de la jornada ahí. Conocía a Elle y no delataría donde me encontraba. Después de lo que parecieron horas escuché como unos pasos se acercaban.

-No estoy para retos Mello- dije al viento tratando de que mi amigo se esfumara.

-Sé que no te soy grato y eso lo hace más interesante-Alguien que no era Mello me hablaba.-Esto será… una especie de reto personal-

Eso era lo último que le dejaba pasar.

-No soy un maldito desafío-

-No maldigas Matt-

-¡Mail!- apreté mis puños enterrándome las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Tenía que calmarme.

-Mail, no tengo la intención de ser tu enemigo…-

-Parece lo contrario-

-Lo siento mucho si te he dado esa impresión-

-Pues, no se nota-

¡Por supuesto que no se notaba, si no mostraba ninguna emoción! Era una maldita máscara ausente que miraba a la nada. No dejé que respondiera, estaba ya varios metros lejos de él, caminando hacia Mello que me esperaba enojado cargando mi mochila.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-

-No preguntes-

Le quité la barra de chocolate que estaba comiendo y la mordí, esperaba que algo dulce me alegrara el día.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

En la siguiente clase con él, fui el afortunado elegido para la interrogación.

-Solo una pregunta-

¿Solo una pregunta? ¡Sabía que era una sola pregunta! ¿Se creía que era imbécil? Era obvio que era solamente una pregunta. No le respondí.

-¿Qué grado de veracidad tiene un argumento?- sonreí, había estudiado eso la noche anterior.

-Ninguno- afirmé con una inmensa seguridad.

-Explíquese- ordenó apático.

-Los argumentos no tienen grado de veracidad, solo los enunciados o proposiciones pueden ser verdaderos o falsos. Para el caso de los argumentos se utiliza el grado de validez-

Anotó algo en su cuaderno que no alcancé a ver.

-Puede ir a sentarse-

No me dio el resultado. Tuve que resignarme a ir a mi puesto. Pasó la materia calmadamente, el maldito enseñaba condenadamente bien. Me asaltó una duda a mitad de clase, levanté la mano. Estuve 15 minutos esperando con la mano alzada.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-

¡Por fin! Ya me estaba acalambrando.

-Está bien, me alegra de que haya quedado todo claro-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora me ignoraba? Esto ya estaba pasando mi límite.

Cuando estaba saliendo vi a Elle entrar en inspectoría, me sentí realmente mal por mi reacción del otro día, él siempre velaba por mi bien y yo hacía berrinches por nimiedades. Decidí hacerle una visita para disculparme.

Me dirigí al departamento de Literatura, Elle siempre lo dejaba abierto. Abrí la puerta y cuando volteé a ver mi silla, me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba ocupada por una blanca figura.

-Perdón-dije para después salir rápidamente por la puerta por la cual acababa de entrar.

-No, espera- una mano me detuvo- necesito hablar contigo.

Por una extraña razón sentía mi cara arder y no era precisamente por irritación.

El profesor se me acercó y empezó a hablar bajito, casi en un susurro.

-Quiero llevarme bien contigo Matt-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió repentinamente pegando contra la pared.

-¿Qué cree que le está haciendo?-Mello me alejó de Near y me puso detrás suyo, en un intento de ¿protegerme?

-No me ha hecho nada Mello…-

Tú cállate y anda a subirte al autobús que está a punto de irse AHORA-

Cuando Mello te daba una orden solo te quedaba por opción, acatarla. Tomé mi mochila, Salí de la habitación y crucé el patio del colegio para entrar al bus.

Mello se demoró en llegar y lo vi salir del edificio de mala gana. Avanzó corriendo y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté.

-Solo le dejé en claro que si te ponía un dedo encima, le haría la vida imposible- me dijo con una sádica sonrisa.

-No me hizo nada Mello, déjalo en paz-

-¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes Matt?-

-No lo estoy defendiendo, solo te digo la verdad-

-Prácticamente se te lanzó encima Matt y no lo niegues, ¡yo lo vi!-

-Tergiversaste los hechos Mello y no te vuelvas a meter en lo que no te importa-

-¡Sí me importa!-

-No, no te importa. Es un asunto mío, ¡yo! No tú-afirmé tajante.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa…Nos vemos mañana-

Habíamos llegado a la casa de Mello y este se bajó del bus. Parecía ser que se me había pasado la mano con él.

------------------------

Al día siguiente en clase de lógica, el profesor no me miró en toda la hora, fue como si no estuviera allí. Mello lo miraba desafiante. Le mandé un papel a Mello que decía "Iré a las olimpiadas de Literatura", "Más te vale ganar" me respondió, "No, no creo, sin Elle es difícil que gane", "¿y quién te va a acompañar?" Maldición, tenía que hacer esa pregunta. "Nate River" respondí simplemente. La cara de Mello se deformó.

-Supongo que no irás- dijo en voz alta en medio de la clase. Todos se nos quedaron mirando.- ¡Respóndeme Matt!-

¿Qué quería que le respondiera? "No, por supuesto que no iré Mello, porque según tú un profesor pervertido me acompaña" Me quedé callado mirando el suelo.

-¡Háblame Matt!-

Estaba petrificado, no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Creo que el señor Keehl necesita tomar un poco de aire- dijo Near despreocupadamente a nadie en particular.

- ¡No necesito aire!- gritó Mello furioso-¡Necesito saber si irás o no!-

- Ahora creo que necesita visitar la inspectoría- Near le agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la sala.

No pude prestar atención al resto de la clase. De repente sentí como el profesor se sentaba en el puesto de Mello, yo todavía no salía del trance.

-Ese chico te quiere mucho-

¿Por qué me hablaba? Ya tenía suficiente con Mello como para que ahora él me torturara con sus preguntas.

-Mm.…- fue lo único que dije y seguí mirando la mesa.

-Todavía necesito hablar contigo-

No le respondí. Tocaron el timbre anunciando el recreo.

-Te estaré esperando en la oficina de L al final de clases-

Me fui al árbol de siempre, ahí me esperaba Mello.

-¿Qué harás?- no me miraba.

-Iré-

-Nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?-

-Nada-

-Lo sabía- Mello sonreía melancólico- Solo prométeme…prométeme que te cuidaras- los azules ojos de mi amigo me miraban suplicantes.

-Lo prometo- no pude evitar abrazarlo ¿por qué no podía ser siempre así? Mello me estrechó más hacia él.

.

-Te traeré chocolates de Suiza- le dije para animarlo.

-Más te vale-me respondió con una sonrisa.

Al final de la jornada me dirigí al departamento de Literatura. Near estaba afuera.

-¿Por qué no entra?- le pregunté- Elle deja abierto siempre-

-Entra tú si quieres-

-Pero se quedará solo, entre- le invité con la cara más amable que podía poner.

-No quiero que tu amigo piense que soy un depravado sexual-

Sentí cómo mi cara mutaba de rojo a morado. Al otro extremo del pasillo estaba Mello mirándonos con furia. Elle se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

-¡Hola L!- dije emocionado. De verdad me subía el ánimo.

-Hola Matt- me respondió desordenándome el cabello-¿Por qué no han entrado todavía?-

-Te estábamos esperando- Dijo Near.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿qué esperamos?-

Apenas Elle abrió la puerta corrí hacia mi asiento. Yo no me iba a quedar parado para darle el puesto al profesorcillo ese. L comenzó a hablar.

-A la primera parte que irán será a Francia, después se pasarán a Suiza…-

-Yo creo- lo interrumpió Near- que antes deberías preguntarle si hará el viaje o no-

¿Qué se creía este para interrumpir de esa manera a Elle y más encima decirle qué hacer?

-¡Claro que lo haré!- grité indignado.

- En ese caso-siguió Near- necesito saber si estas dispuesto a ir conmigo, porque si vas a estar incomodo, Elle puede conseguir un reemplazante, la idea es que te sientas a gusto, es tu viaje-

Eso no me lo esperaba, miré a Elle que me observaba curioso como si fuese a sacar la respuesta de mis movimientos.

-Todo se reduciría entonces- continuó el albino- a si estarás a gusto en mi compañía-

¿Qué hacía? Quería ir, pero con Near… ese tipo de verdad me causaba pánico. Pero por otro lado estaba Elle que me miraba suplicante, casi rogándome para que diera un "sí", no quería fallarle, no iba a fallarle, talvez no sería tan mala idea ir con Near.

-Yo creo…que podré soportarlo- no se me ocurría qué otra cosa decir.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta-

¿Y qué quería que le dijera? "si profesor me encantaría tenerlo como compañía, se me hace extremadamente gratificante estar con usted" Jamás escucharía eso de mi boca.

-Es un simple sí o no- dijo L.

- En ese caso, supongo que sí- respondí molesto.

- Bueno, haré todo lo posible para que nuestra relación mejore-

Ejem, ejem, ¿perdón? ¿Había escuchado bien? "haré todo lo posible" y ¿acaso ignorarme en clase y hacerme sentir miserable se consideraba un buen método para mejorar nuestra "relación"?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Por fin la "reunión" se había acabado. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí donde Mello para irnos de una buena vez.

Los días pasaron y Elle me tenía el cerebro seco de tantas palabras que me hacía aprender a diario. Mi "relación" con Near seguía igual que antes. Parecía que Mello, con cada segundo que pasaba, aumentaba sus deseos de borrar de la existencia al profesor de Lógica. Todos los días me comentaba un plan de cómo acabar con él, cada uno más cruel y doloroso que el otro. Tenía que aceptar que algunos no me resultaban tan mala idea.

Llegó el gran día, Mello me acompañó al aeropuerto. Near estaba leyendo no sé qué libro, por lo demás no me interesó, debía ser uno tan calculador e insensible como él.

Me despedí de Mello y subí al avión. Vi de reojo como mi amigo le decía algo a Near, de seguro era una amenaza de muerte, tortura o algo típico de Mello.

Cuando estábamos sentados en el avión Near empezó a hablar.

-Sería bueno conocernos…-

-Ya nos conocemos- repliqué cortante.

-No me dejaste terminar, sería bueno conocernos más-

- A mí me da igual- le dije mirando la ventana.

- Genial, comencemos-

A este tipo realmente le fallaba ¿cómo no se iba a dar cuenta que no quería hablar con él?

-¿Por qué te gusta la Literatura?-

-Por que Elle la enseña-

-Lo suponía-aceptó Near- segunda pregunta, ¿qué piensas de mí?- lo miré incrédulo.

-¿La verdad?-

- La verdad- confirmó.

-Está bien. Pienso que es una persona sumamente fría y superficial, que no posee sentimiento alguno, es despiadado y no le interesan los demás, hasta me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera se preocupa de usted mismo. Da la impresión de que no le gusta su trabajo y solo lo hace por obligación, es más, todo lo que hace, dice o piensa lo hace por obligación. Pareciese que le gustaría más ser una planta preocupada por su fotosíntesis que un ser humano pensante-sentencie y tomé algo de aire. No me iba a amargar apenas a los 10 minutos de salir del aeropuerto. Si no le gustaba lo que pensaba, era su culpa por preguntar. Yo le había advertido y él pidió la verdad. Que no se quejara entonces.

-Es una interesante apreciación- me miró y sonrió.

¿Acaso sonrió? o ¿la altura ya me estaba afectando?

-¿Cumpleaños?-

- Dos de febrero-

-¿Año de nacimiento?-

-1990-

-¿Animal preferido?-

-Gato-

-¿Comida favorita?-

-Definitivamente no el chocolate-

-¿Mejor amigo?-

-Mello-

-¿Mejor amiga?-

-No tengo-

-¿Novia?-

-No por el momento-

-¿Y en otros momentos?-

-Ningún momento-

-¿Color?-

-Negro-

- ¿Adicción?-

-PSP-

-¿Asignatura?-

-Literatura-

-¿Peor asignatura?-

- Lógica, lógico-

-¿Habías viajado antes?-

-Una vez con mis padres-

-¿Tus padres?-

-Muertos-

-Lo siento, no sabía que…-

-No lo sienta, ni siquiera me acuerdo de ellos-

-¿Te puedo llamar Matt?-

- No-

-Lo intenté-

-Lo sé-

-Toma- me dijo acercándome el libro que estaba leyendo en el aeropuerto- pensé que te gustaría-

Podría ser que quizás, solo quizás, este viaje no sea tan malo después de todo.

El viaje fue corto, a las pocas horas ya estaba en el hotel. El guía nos mostró las instalaciones y nos dio la llave de nuestra habitación. Era amplia y de un color crema, la luz penetraba y si abrías las cortinas se podía observar la torre Eifeld. Era una maravilla.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla?-me preguntó Near.

-¿En serio podemos?-

-Sí claro, hay que aprovechar, estaremos solo dos días aquí-

Empezamos a recorrer la ciudad, todo era un sueño. Subimos hasta la punta de la torre. Desde allí se veía todo. Near se apoyó en el barandal y fijó su vista en el Sena. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. Me puse a observar los barcos, los campos Eliseos, las montañas y sin darme cuenta posé mi mirada en el albino.

Los rayos de sol dibujaban delicadamente su rostro, sus ojos negros tomaron una inmensa profundidad, en su blanco cabello se dejaban ver delgados reflejos dorados. Nunca había visto esa faceta de mi profesor.

-No sabía que no te gustaba compartir con otras personas-

Bajé la mirada instantáneamente y escondí el rostro entre mis brazos para evitar que se diera cuenta del sonrojo del cual era víctima.

-Ese no es el punto-

-¿Y cuál es?-se giró y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-El punto es que a esas personas no las conozco. No se me da muy bien relacionarme con gente extraña-

-Y por eso preferiste quedarte en mi habitación-

No era una pregunta. Una inmensa vergüenza me embargó al recordar el escándalo que había armado momentos antes para que me dejaran en la pieza de Near. Pero prefería mil veces eso a que me hubiesen dejado en donde según el administrador "era la pieza en que se hospedaban todas las cabecitas brillantes del mundo".

Después de ver el atardecer volvimos al hotel. Dieron una charla sobre las bases del concurso, realmente estaba aburrido, casi me quedé dormido en la silla. De repente sentí cómo Near se paraba y empezaba a abandonar el salón. Cuando ya estaba casi por salir, se volteó y me hizo una seña para que lo acompañase. Me levanté enseguida y le acompañe.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté.

-A donde no nos aburramos-

Near me llevó al Sena. Se veía precioso de noche. Cuando llegamos, nos tendimos en el pasto, el silencio era realmente agradable.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunté para romper el hielo.

-21-

-¿Vives solo?-en realidad no sé porqué le había preguntado eso.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Simple curiosidad- respondí.

-No-

Es respuesta me desagradó. ¿Con quién viviría? Debía ser un ser tan desagradable como él para poder soportarlo, seguramente así se potenciarían. Odié con toda mi alma a esa persona en ese momento, fuese quién fuese la quería ver bajo tierra a unos cuantos metros. ¿Cómo se atrevía a vivir con Near?...pero ¿a mí qué me importaba? Si él vivía o no vivía no me perjudicaba en nada, es más, me convenía que no viviera. De todos modos no pude esconder mi enojo. Near lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. El silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

-¿Haz tratado alguna vez alcanzar las estrellas?-lo miré extrañado, no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

-Eso no se puede-

-Claro que sí-

Se acercó a la orilla del río y se sentó, le imité y me puse a su lado.

-No se puede, no es lógico- le volví a decir, Near me tomó la mano y la sumergió en el agua donde se reflejaban esplendorosas las estrellas-

- No todo es esta vida es lógico Mail- cerró mi puño en donde se podía ver un punto de luz- Hay ocasiones en donde sí se pueden alcanzar las estrellas-

Me miró a los ojos sin soltar mi mano. Levemente me sonrojé. No sabía cuán adictivos se podían volver esos orbes negros que dejaban translucir un rastro de tristeza y melancolía.

Lentamente se separó de mí. No supe explicar porqué sentí un repentino vacío cuando dejó de sostener mi mano.

-Ya es tarde, debemos volver, seguramente acabó la charla-

Asentí. Cuando entramos ya no quedaba nadie, por lo que Near decidió que era un buen momento para dormir. Me acosté y empecé a leer el libro que me había dado, mientras él se daba una ducha. No me concentré nunca en la historia así que decidí tratar de dormir. Cuando Near salió del baño se me quedó mirando por un largo rato, después se me acercó y cuidadosamente me tomó la cara, retirándome cuidadosamente los googles que había olvidado quitarme.

Se acostó y se durmió en seguida, yo no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La cara de Nate se veía extrañamente pálida, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana le daba un peculiar color plateado. Si no lo conociese, abría jurado que era un ángel.

Al día siguiente empezaron las competencias, perdí 1 de 10, la de lógica por supuesto.

-No te enojes, solo fue una etapa, no es el fin del mundo-

-La habría ganado si no te hubieses aparecido-

-No sabía que te ponía tan nervioso-

-¡No me pones nervioso! ¡Me desconcentras, es diferente, completamente distinto!-

-Está bien, no te sulfures, lo que tú digas-

-No quiero que estés presente en ninguna otra-

-Haré lo que gustes-

Era el último día en Francia.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?- me preguntó Near.

-Me parece- le respondí.

Las siguientes horas se me pasaron muy rápido, Near era una persona muy interesante. En la tarde ya estábamos en el avión que nos llevaría a Suiza. El sueño se apoderó de mí apenas al minuto de vuelo, inconcientemente apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Near. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse por la sorpresa para luego relajarse y aceptar mi cercanía. No pensé en nada, estaba muy cansado como para pensar en algo.

En Suiza gané todas las preliminares y Near para premiarme me llevó a pasear al centro. Aproveché de comprarle los chocolates a Mello, pero un tipo grande intentó quitarme la billetera. Como yo no dejé que se la llevara (grosso error) el tipo hizo ademán de golpearme. Estaba resignado a sentir el punzante dolor, pero un puño dio con la faz del desconocido primero. Near (que nunca supe de dónde salió) me tomó de una mano y prácticamente me arrastró para escondernos detrás de unos vehículos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más- el albino lucia preocupado.

-Lo…lo siento- por alguna razón mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no creía poder soportarlo durante mucho tiempo. Comencé a temblar.

-Menos mal que no te alcanzó a hacer nada- me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Yo no atiné a hacer más que estrecharme a él y ahogar los sollozos y espasmos involuntarios en su pecho- ya pequeño, ya pasó, estás conmigo y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- sentía como Near me consolaba mientras mi mente quedaba en blanco.

Las finales se realizarían en Rusia. Cuando íbamos en el avión rumbo a Moscú, empecé con el interrogatorio habitual.

-¿Cuál es tu hobbie?-

-Rompecabezas-

-Era de esperarse-Near rió por lo bajo- ¿qué tipo?-

- El blanco-

-¿Comida favorita?-

-Casi no como-

-¿Shampoo?-

-Esa no es una pregunta que haría una persona normal-

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no me caracterizo por ser una persona normal, continúo. ¿Con quién vives?- necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-Solo-

-Pero me dijiste que…-

-Te mentí-

-¿Por qué?-¿Cómo me podía decir que mintió sin ningún remordimiento?

-Quería ver tu reacción- no entendí eso, cambié de tema.

-¿Alguna obsesión?-

-Sí-

-¿Cuál?- Near no me respondió, su expresión amable cambió a una cerrada e inescrutable en solo segundos.

---------------------

Llegamos al otro hotel y me pareció vislumbrar a Elle. Obviamente debía ser mi imaginación, estaba cansado de tanto viajar. Mi duda se desvaneció al ver un rubio que se nos acercaba.

-¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí que no me recuerdas?-era sin duda Mello quien me hablaba, pero ¿por qué estaba allí? Mi amigo me tomó y me arrastró donde Elle.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Matt – me dijo abrasándome- Vinimos a darte ánimo-

-Te extrañe mucho- agregó Mello mientras L se limitó a sonreír.

Near, que estaba reservando la habitación, acababa de llegar.

-Está lista nuestra pieza- dejó de hablar, no se había percatado de nuestra compañía.

-¿Cómo que "nuestra pieza"?- preguntó Mello con saña.

-Vinimos a verlos, supimos que están en los primeros lugares y son unos de los favoritos- mencionó L.

-Todo es mérito de Mail- dijo Near, ya no se le veía tan feliz como antes.

-Como sea-dijo Mello- salúdense, abrácense, bésense y lo que se les ocurra, pero yo tengo sueño y quiero descansar. ¿Donde dormiremos Matt y yo, Elle?-

Mello y yo fuimos a dormir en la habitación que iba a ser de Near y él quedó de dormir en la habitación de Elle.

La noche se me hizo eterna y no pude conciliar el sueño. Salí al jardín a ver las estrellas. Divisé a Near cruzar el pasillo que daba a la cocina. Naturalmente lo seguí. Recorrió todo el hotel, me costó mantenerme en silencio, solo a mí se me ocurría salir sin zapatos, lo que hacía que me resbalara en la cerámica. De pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta y estuvo bastante tiempo delante de ella, hizo ademán de querer abrir, pero se arrepintió. Pude reconocer la pieza, era donde me estaba quedando.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Near se alejó rápidamente de la perilla de la puerta. Su cara demostraba sorpresa, no una agradable por cierto.

-Mail yo…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mañana tengo prueba coef 2 de química electivo y no he estudiado nada¡¡¡¡ ( eso no le importa a nadie, pero muero igual U¬¬)

En el prox cap. empieza a hablar Near.

JAVITA todas las condolencias del mundo pero Nearcito es solamente de Matty-Matty y yo no soy nadie como para pelear contra eso, asi que conformese con lo que tiene no mas, a no ser que... quiera que cambien la parejas y mi primer trauma se cumplaXD, pero conociéndola, no creo que acepte. Un beso grande y vaya a escribirme el final que me tiene cuenteada desde hace mucho rato ya que se le perdieron las hojas (quiero saber lo que pasará después, no me puedes dejar así, además por ser la PROTAGONISTA de la cosa, tengo todo el derecho de conocer mi destino #¬¬)

Mil gracias a Neblenha como siempre, por corregir los desastres que aveces tengoXD y sacar la partes innecesarias que hago cuando se me va la onda..XD

Este cap. fue especial para Katzen-auge2 que me escribió un muy lindo review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Mail yo…-

No sabía qué responderle, todo lo que se me ocurría en ese momento estaba fuera de la gama de la ciencia. No podía decirle la verdad por supuesto, pero entonces… ¿qué le decía?

-¿Usted qué?-

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar por todo?

-Yo…soy sonámbulo-

¿Soy sonámbulo? Ni un niño de tres años me podría creer eso. Se supone que soy un profesor de lógica ¿no? Tenía que ocurrírseme algo creíble.

-¿Si? ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!-Matt se reía a carcajadas, me sentí estúpido.

-¿Y tú, qué haces despierto a esta hora?- le pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación-¿qué estás esperando?-

-Que me dé sueño- me respondió con una sonrisa. Se veía extremadamente adorable.

-Buenas noches- me dijo para luego perderse detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Salí nuevamente al jardín, todavía no podía dormir. Algo estaba mal conmigo, había algo que me apretaba el pecho y me hacía difícil el respirar. Algo que había cambiado desde algunos meses a esta parte, pero ¿qué era? En realidad, sabía perfectamente qué era, más específicamente, quién era, pero no quería aceptarlo, es más, no debía aceptarlo. Era imposible que eso me estuviese pasando, y menos con él. ¡Por Dios, si era tan solo un niño! Definitivamente algo estaba mal conmigo. Traté de recordar algún trauma en la infancia o algún golpe reciente que hubiese sido el causante de estar ahora pensando tan mal, pero nada, mi búsqueda fue totalmente infructuosa.

Tal vez, sí era un pervertido y, como decía Mello, me estaba convirtiendo en un depravado sexual.

Una mano en mi hombro me desvió de mis pensamientos.

-No puedo dormir- le respondí a L antes de que me cuestionara el por qué no estaba en mi habitación.

-¿Nervioso?-

-En realidad no es eso-

-¿Es por Matt?-

Demonios, ya se había dado cuenta.

-¿Tan evidente soy?-

-No, pero yo lo noto-

No le respondí, preferí hundirme en la profundidad de la noche, de alguna misteriosa forma la oscuridad lograba consolarme un poco.

-Y… ¿Qué harás al respecto?-

-No lo sé, creo que cuando regresemos a Inglaterra, me retiraré del colegio-

-Huir de los problemas es de cobardes-

-Es lo mejor para todos- Elle me miró enojado, casi podía ver lo que pensaba de mí -¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?-

-Asúmelo, enfréntalo. Correr no va contigo Near, me sorprende que lo hayas pensado como una posibilidad-

-Es lo más cuerdo que podría hacer-

-No siempre lo más cuerdo es la respuesta correcta y lo sabes, pero hagas lo que hagas, tendrás mi ayuda para lo que necesites- Elle sabía como reconfortar a la gente, era un gran apoyo, el único que tenía.

A la mañana siguiente debíamos preparar el ensayo que se presentaría en la final. Nos sentamos en una mesa cuadrada, Mello y Matt estaban en un extremo, yo en el otro y Elle se encontraba en un costado.

Estaba aburrido, no tenía deseos de trabajar, necesitaba descanso, no había dormido en toda la noche. El ensayo no estaba avanzando, Mello me hablaba y yo no le prestaba atención, lo único que hacía era ver cómo Matt rayaba la superficie de la mesa dibujando figuras geométricas, los círculos eran sus favoritos. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando no estaba concentrado. Recordé que cuando lo conocí también estaba sumergido en sus ensoñaciones, en ese tiempo le gustaba dibujar animales, creo que en esa ocasión tenía unas especies de aves egipcias, escarabajos y cabezas de chacales impresos en la mesa.

Cada vez que su mente se iba de la Tierra, mostraba una tranquilidad inmensa, esos momentos eran preciados. Eran los únicos donde podía deleitarme con su imagen y no correr el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Elle se dio cuenta de la situación, se paró y con una de sus carpetas golpeó la cabeza de Matt.

-¡Ay!- reclamó Mail molesto.

-Deja de soñar y empieza a redactar el ensayo, cuando vuelva quiero la mitad terminada- le dijo Elle tomando de un brazo a Mello que reclamaba para que lo soltara.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que lo terminaré si te vas a ir?- preguntó Matt. Al parecer, se había olvidado completamente que también yo lo podía ayudar.

-Near te ayudará, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer con Mello- sin más explicaciones, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Matt se me quedó mirando, pude ver sus inmensos ojos verdes, ese día no andaba con googles.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- me preguntó inocentemente.

-Supuse que sabrías-

-No, no lo sé- me dijo.

-Tienes que hacer un ensayo sobre algún tema u objeto recurrente en la literatura-

-Ah… ¿qué se te ocurre que pueda hacer?-

-…- mi fuerte era seguir, reglas, patrones y pistas. Nunca fui bueno creando cosas.

-Todo sirve, se llama "lluvia de ideas"- me dijo algo molesto.

-¿Amor?- sugerí.

-Muy trillado-

-¿Locura?-

-Muy difícil-

-¿Libertad?-

-Me cargan los libros de política-

-¿Muerte?-

- Muy triste-

-Piénsalo bien, el tema de la muerte es fascinante, no solo puedes irte por el lado de la muerte biológica, sino que puedes abarcar la muerte mental o la espiritual…-

-Da lo mismo lo interesante del tema. Es triste y no me gusta. Mis ensayos son alegres, tienen esperanza, sueños, definitivamente no voy a hablar de la muerte-

-¿Caracoles?-

-¿Caracoles?- me miró confundido.

-"Lluvia de ideas"- le recordé, me sonrió como única respuesta.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, Matt se perdió nuevamente en sus sueños y yo me perdí junto a él.

-Lo tengo-

De improviso tomó un lápiz y una hoja y empezó a escribir, a ratos se quedaba pensando, pero retomaba el ritmo y seguía escribiendo. Redactó tres hojas y me las pasó sonriendo.

-Terminé- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Tomé el ensayo y empecé a leer, realmente estaba interesante, el tema que había elegido era fascinante. Ahora entendía porqué Elle lo había escogido.

-Y... ¿Cómo está?- me preguntó curioso.

-Le falta trabajo, la idea es buena, pero no está desarrollada a cabalidad, además involucras demasiados sentimientos y debiese ser más objetiva y generalizada, falta acotarla un poco, el tema abarca demasiado y sus límites están un poco difusos, deberías darle una mirada más lógica…- no pude terminar de hablar, Matt me había quitado el papel y salía de la habitación dando un gran portazo. Parece que se me había pasado la mano. Salí a buscarlo después de un tiempo, cuando supuse que ya se le había pasado el enojo. Lo encontré cerca de la chimenea del hotel, junto a un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle.

-Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti ¿cierto?- me preguntó dolido mirando los papeles arrugados que aún sostenía.

¡Claro que lo era! Para mí Matt era perfecto, pero precisamente ese era el problema, debía separarme de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces qué es?- ahora sus ojos verdes me miraban con rabia, miedo o tal vez decepción.

-Perdóname, no debí expresarme de esa manera-

-Elle me dijo que te irías-

Había cambiado el curso de la conversación. Me asusté en demasía ¿podría ser que Matt supiera todo?

-¿Qué más te dijo?- le apuré en contestar.

-Na...nada, solo eso- lo que me acababa de confirmar era un gran alivio. Matt nuevamente no me miraba, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo.

Me iba a marchar, la situación se estaba volviendo incómoda, pero cuando me voltee hacia el corredor sentí cómo Matt me tomaba del suéter y se acercaba a mí.

-No te vayas…te necesito…- esto último lo dijo casi en susurros. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Matt?- increíblemente, no me corrigió el nombre.

-Nada solo…solo quédate conmigo mientras lo arreglo ¿si?, estoy seguro que puedo hacer que te guste…-

¿Qué me gustara? ¡Claro que me gustaba! Era un ensayo precioso, pero tenía que decirle lo que los jueces querían.

Nos dirigimos nuevamente al salón, caminando en silencio.

Matt estaba concentradísimo en su redacción, pocas veces lo había visto así, sentado a su lado, no paraba de mirarlo, se había convertido en más que una obsesión. Sin querer pasé a rozar su mano y vi cómo el color rosa pasaba a cubrir las mejillas de Matt, sonreí ¿podría ser que quizás él…? ¡No seas idiota Near! ¿Él es un niño, recuérdalo! ¡Grábatelo en la cabeza, es imposible que pase algo más allá de relación profesor-alumno! ¡Mail no tiene la culpa de que te hayas enamorado de él!

-Está listo- Matt me pasó la hoja esperanzado.

Mientras leía el ensayo notaba su nerviosismo. Había mejorado enormemente, la sutileza con que trataba el tema, la delicadeza de las palabras, la gracia con que hilaba sus pensamientos eran inmejorables. El ensayo seguía repleto de emociones, pero así era Mail y hubiese sido una lástima que me hiciese caso en ese punto.

-¿Y…?-

-Bien-

-¿Solo bien?-

-Muy bien, buen trabajo Mail-

Su cara se llenó de alegría y comenzó a reír nervioso, se notaba a leguas su felicidad.

-¡Matt! ¡Ya llegamos!- Mello y L acababan de entrar por la puerta.

-Ya es tarde y tienes que descansar…- no supe que más le dijo Mello porque se lo llevó rápidamente a su dormitorio.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó Elle.

-Todo bien- afirmé.

-Veo que ya han terminado ¿Cómo quedó el trabajo?-

-Perfecto-

-¿Y, sabes que harás después?-

-Sí, ya lo decidí-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Me iré, no pienso enfrentarlo en estos momentos-

-Espero que cambies de opinión- Elle se había ido dejándome sumido de la incertidumbre ¿Estaría procediendo correctamente?

Bien entrada la noche decidí irme a acostar, pero antes debía verle otra vez. Caminé hacia su cuarto y abrí silenciosamente la puerta. La respiración de Mello se oía acompasada en la otra esquina del cuarto. Entre y me acerqué a la cama de Matt que estaba más cerca de la entrada, no pude evitar contemplarlo por varios minutos. Su piel se veía tan suave y su respiración se me presentaba como una cálida melodía. Sus rosados labios entreabiertos como invitándome a besarlos, me torturaban y me hacían dudar en mi proceder. La tentación era demasiado grande. Finalmente decidí besar su frente, fue un beso suave y pasajero, pero donde pude imprimir todo el cariño que sentía por ese pequeño. Matt se despertó y me trató de hablar.

-Near…-

-Shh… mañana será un gran día y necesitas descansar, solo te vine a desear suerte y a decirte que pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, tú siempre serás lo suficientemente bueno para mí Matt, eres lo suficientemente bueno para cualquiera-

Salí apresuradamente de la habitación después de eso. Una que otra lágrima logró escapar de mis ojos, tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos, necesitaba poder pensar. Lo que me sucedía estaba subiendo peligrosamente de nivel y me asustaba lo que podría ser capaz de hacer.

* * *

A.M.B:

¡No tengo tiempo!!!! me escapé por tres segundos para subir esta cosa porque debiese estar "estudiando"XD

**_*Maldito Opazo*¬¬_**


	5. Chapter 5

El plazo para entregar el ensayo vencía a las 17 horas. Matt y Elle se pasaron toda la mañana dándoles los últimos retoques, me sentí inútil así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. De pronto se me acercó una muchacha de unos 25 años, era de mediana estatura, pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-¿Eres Nate River verdad?-

-Sí- le contesté tratando de ser lo más amable posible. Nunca se me habían dado muy bien las relaciones humanas.

-Soy Linda, profesora de Lógica también y gran admiradora tuya- me dijo extendiendo la mano.-mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- le respondí.

La joven era muy simpática e inteligente, era realmente agradable hablar con ella. Estuvimos varios minutos conversando.

-Y ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar revisando el ensayo de tu alumno?- me preguntó.

- En realidad más que ayudar a revisarlo, estaba estorbando. Parece que Mail prefiere un profesor de Literatura y no le culpo-

-Ohh… que desperdicio, si yo fuese tu alumna, no te soltaría ni en broma- me dijo sonriente, mientras un leve rubor se extendió por mis mejillas.

- Near, Elle necesita verte- Matt estaba parado a mi lado con una expresión que podría haber matado a cualquiera- Ahora- recalcó al notar que no me movía.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo- me despedí de la joven.

-¿Volveremos a hacerlo cierto?- preguntó.

-Me encantaría-respondí con un intento de sonrisa.

Matt se puso rígido y empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido, casi no le podía seguir el paso.

-¿Quién era esa?- me preguntó con un tono de desprecio en su voz.

-Tienes decenas de palabras más sutiles para referirte a la señorita-

-Pues, no parecía muy señorita…-

-¿Qué estás insinuando Mail?- me detuve y lo cogí de un brazo para que me mirara- Soy tu profesor, no puedes hablar así conmigo-

- Ahora es mi profesor…-- dijo sarcástico, rodando los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres…?-

-¡¡A que un profesor no se va a la mitad del trabajo más importante de la vida de su alumno!!-

-Estabas con Elle, no me necesitabas- seguí caminando.

-¿Y acaso ella te necesitaba?- Matt casi gritaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Mail? Estás actuando muy raro-

-Na...nada…- desvió la mirada- Discúlpeme, estoy un poco…ansioso, ¡eso! Ansioso por lo del concurso, no estoy reaccionando bien…-

-¿Elle no quería verme cierto?-

-No…-

-¿Tu me querías ver?- le interrogué.

-Necesito ayuda en lógica-

-Mail te lo sabes todo, solo necesitas concentrarte y yo no estaré allí para intervenir, no te preocupes, todo saldrá según lo planeado-

- Yo…yo quiero que tú estés presente en la final- al decir esto no pudo seguir sosteniéndome la mirada.

Se me hizo difícil escucharlo, todavía no asimilaba la nueva información. Matt estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero Mello, apareciendo de la nada, lo interrumpió.

-¡Ven a jugar football conmigo Matt!-

- No puedo ahora Mello- Matt lo miraba desagradado.

-Pero Matt, tienes que liberar tensiones, te hará bien-

- No me gustan los deportes y lo sabes-

- Pero no seas así, solo son 45 minutos, hazlo por mí ¿si?-

-Está bien, pero solo un juego- se rindió finalmente, pareciera que le era imposible negarse a Mello.

Lo vi jugar en la cancha de hotel, varios de los concursantes participaban en el juego. Se notaba la competitividad de esos chicos, ninguno se dejaba quitar la pelota así como así. El único que parecía no disfrutarlo era Matt. Mail no corría, no caminaba, no se movía, podría apostar a que quería que lo expulsaran por no jugar, pero al parecer, no estaba dando resultado. De pronto sonrió maliciosamente, había cambiado de estrategia. Cuando se le acercó la pelota, salió corriendo detrás de ella y la pateó en dirección al estómago del arquero. El pobre chico se retorcía en el pasto. Mail estaba satisfecho, una tarjeta roja se elevaba en el aire. Estaba fuera.

-¡Matt¡-le gritó Mello exasperado.

-Lo siento Mello, las reglas son claras- salió de la cancha y vino corriendo a mi lado.

- Listo para Lógica- me dijo con autosuficiencia

- Está bien-no pude negarme, siempre que me miraba con esos ojos no podía negarme.

Fuimos a la sala central, Matt se acomodó al lado de la chimenea, estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer frío. Le dí algunas lecciones de la materia, pero nada que él no supiera. No me dí cuenta cuando empecé a mirarlo embobado de nuevo, su pelo rojizo resaltaba con el fuego a su espalda y sus labios relucían mas tentadores que nunca… tenía que pensar otra cosa. Vi a Linda unos metros lejana a mí y la saludé, ella corrió hacia nosotros.

-Hola- saludó sentándose a nuestro lado.

-Gusto de verte otra vez- le sonreí. Matt se sobresaltó en el acto.

-Hola pequeñito- le saludó Linda. Matt no contestó-hola- repitió la joven, ahora haciéndole señas para que la viera.

- Lo siento ¿no te dijo Near que sufría de una deficiencia auditiva?-

-No lo…lo lamento- le dijo Linda avergonzada- no quise…-

- No te preocupes, me suele pasar- Matt hablaba golpeado, su tono era intimidante.

-Y dime… ¿terminaste tu ensayo?- preguntó Linda para entablar una amena conversación.

-Sí- respondió tajante Mail.

-¿De qué se trataba?-

Me integré al tema

-De las estrellas-le respondí.

-Interesante- dijo Linda.

-Bastante, Matt…-

-¡Mail!-

-Mail…- continué-eligió el objeto preciso, la composición es…- no pude terminar la frase.

-Un montón de sentimientos mal organizados con ideas ilógicas mal estructuradas.

Lamento que nos tengamos que ir, pero mañana será la final y tengo que estudiar con MI profesor, si no te molesta que te lo quite claro…-

-No, claro que no- Linda se veía entristecida. Antes de que pudiera excusarme Matt ya me había arrastrado hacia su habitación.

-Ahora no habrán más interrupciones- oí su voz a mis espaldas mientras entraba en el cuarto seguido del chasquido del pestillo cerrándose, lo cual me incomodó.

-Muy bien, empecemos ¿cuál es la función de…?-no pude continuar con la pregunta, Matt se encontraba en mi espalda abrazándome, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, podía sentir con extrema claridad su respiración. Me quedé inmóvil.

-No me gusta que hables con ella Near, no me gusta compartirte…-

-Matt…- no sabia que decirle, no podia pensar con claridad.

-No me gusta que se te acerque, no me gusta que le sonrías ¿por qué le sonríes si ni siquiera la conoces?- Matt cada vez se apretaba más contra mi cuerpo, podía sentir su corazón latir.-No responderé por mí la próxima vez que se te aproxime-

Me giré como pude, tomé a Matt de las manos y deshice el abrazo, lo agarré de los hombros y lo obligué a mirarme.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Mail?- Matt no podía ocultar ya de mi vista sus sonrosadas mejillas, le estaba costando mantenerme la mirada. No me gustaba torturarlo, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-Hoy día hay luna nueva…las estrellas se ven más cerca- fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir y perderse de mi vista.

* * *

Al día siguiente empezaban las finales. Mail me ignoró olímpicamente cuando lo fui a ver. Elle estaba preguntándole por palabras nuevas y Mello le ofrecía una tableta de chocolate para los nervios. Me senté a mirarlos. Matt esquivaba mi mirada.

-¿Por qué cuando hay luna nueva, las estrellas se ven más cerca?- pregunté no esperando respuesta, Mail quedó estático.

-Porque se ven más grandes, la luz de la luna no las opaca- me respondió Elle sin darle mucha importancia.

Ya en la competencia Matt estaba mostrando su lado más inhumano, jamás le había visto tan entusiasmado por algo, me extrañaba mucho su actitud, él nunca había sido tan competitivo.

Dieron las 10:30 pm. Las finales se habían terminado y al día siguiente conoceríamos a los ganadores.

Elle se llevó a Mello a no se dónde y me dejó encargado a Matt, este apenas me hablaba. Todavía era temprano y aunque hacía algo de frío decidí ir a recorrer la plaza roja. Matt no quería ir, pero con unas pocas amenazas lo convencí. Nos quedamos mirando algunos puestos de artesanía, pero parecía ser que yo era el único interesado. Mail no se despegaba de su PSP. Este niño si que podía mover rápido los dedos, estaba realmente impresionado ¿cómo no se cansaba?

Nos sentamos en una banca y mientras Matt se dedicaba a jugar con su maquinita, yo miraba cansinamente la gente que pasaba por delante de nosotros. Pasaron 50 personas en 15 minutos, treinta mujeres quince hombres y cinco niños. Una mujer me causó una extrema curiosidad, era pequeña, de piel pálida, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, sentía que se parecía a alguien…El sonido del videojuego de Matt me desconcentró y supe a quién me evocaba esa joven.

Me quedé mirando a Matt, se veía tan irreal, empezó a nevar y pequeños copos de nieve quedaron enredados en su cabello. No pude contenerme y mi mano viajó hacia su cabeza, acariciándola, su pelo era suave.

Mail había dejado de lado su PSP y me veía algo desconcertado. Inconcientemente me empecé a acercar, retiré con cuidado los molestos googles que cubrían sus ojos, puesto que necesitaba con urgencia perderme en ellos.

Las mejillas de Matt lucían un cálido rojo carmesí. Lentamente me acerqué a su rostro, sus delgados labios estaban pálidos por el frío, no resistí a la tentación de poder tocarlos y los delineé suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos. Podía sentir su aliento chocar con la piel de mi mano. Nuestras frentes se juntaron, yo seguía inmerso en la profundidad de sus ojos. En ese momento solo él existía. El mundo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, solo la fría y delgada nieve que caía y se derretía en su rostro lograba separarme de Mail.

No podía detenerme, un impulso desconocido me hacía quererlo más cerca. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había pasado el punto desde el cual no hay retorno. Mis labios apenas se posaron en las comisuras de los suyos. Mail empezó a temblar, había cerrado sus ojos, le imité. Ahora mi boca buscaba con anhelo la suya. Pude notar como Matt se estremecía cuando nuestros labios se rozaban. Profundicé repentinamente el beso, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar después. El deseo de conocer el sabor de Matt me hizo abrir levemente mi boca y cazar con mis dientes su labio inferior. Era cálido, Mail dio un pequeño gemido cuando perfilé con mi lengua el labio que tenía preso. Jamás había sentido algo tan dulce, tan suave. Lentamente me separé de él. No le pude mirar a los ojos, no debía haber actuado así, me había aprovechado de su inocencia.

El castañeteo de los dientes de Matt me hizo volver a la realidad, se estaba congelando.

-Debemos volver al hotel- le dije rodeándolo con mi chaqueta para disminuir el frío.

Necesitaba pedirle perdón ¿pero cómo? No me salía ninguna palabra y Mail no me ayudaba mucho con su silencio.

Llegamos al hotel y Elle nos estaba esperando.

-Matt, te compré videojuegos nuevos, los tiene Mello arriba-

Mail subió lentamente la escalera con la cabeza gacha sin emitir palabra.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-me dijo Elle con preocupación.

-Soy un completo imbécil, L-

-Tranquilízate Nate, cuéntame qué pasó-

- Lo besé- sentencié sin preámbulos. Elle me miró con reprobación, se demoró algunos segundos en responderme.

-Y… ¿cómo reaccionó?- preguntó finalmente.

-No dijo palabra alguna en todo el camino-

-¡¿Qué querias que te dijera Near?!¡¿"Te amo y he esperado este momento desde que te conocí"?! ¡Nate es un niño!- era la primera vez que L me hablaba de ese modo. Podría decir que incluso estaba irritado.

-Lo sé…-mi voz apenas salía.

-Perdóname Near, me exalté un poco. No es tu culpa, debí haberlo previsto…-Elle analizaba la situación queriéndole encontrar la mejor manera de solucionarla.

-Me siento miserable Elle, soy un completo idiota y lo peor es…lo peor es que…no me arrepiento y eso me hace aun más despreciable ¿Qué debo hacer? Todo lo que hago sale mal- le miré desesperado.

- El mejor consejo…-

-Es no dar consejos- completé.

-Near, tienes que aprender a tomar tus propias decisiones-

-No quiero hacerle daño-

-Debes hablar con él-

-¡No quiere ni verme!-

-Eso no lo sabes, tienes que intentarlo-

-Como digas…-

-Nate tú eres mi único amigo y sabes que tienes mi completo apoyo para lo que sea, pero si llegas a dañar a ese niño…no te lo perdonaré nunca-

Elle se fue dejándome completamente solo. No me molestó en nada su advertencia, jamás podría destrozar a Matt, me moriría antes.

* * *

AMBS:

PERDÓN¡¡ pero fue culpa de opazoo¡¡¡(que me manda a estudiar antes de mi gira u.u), de un libro enorme que me leí en un díaXD y por supuesto de mi hermosa y maravillosa gira de estudios¡¡¡( 3ºA las adoro**)

Pero ahora que acabaron las bellas clases, tendré más tiempo para traspasar esta cosa :)

Esop, adieu


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando entré en la habitación, Mello me estaba esperando con los videojuegos que me había comprado Elle. Ni siquiera lo saludé.

-Matt, mira lo que trajimos, los escogí especialmente para ti- pasé de largo, apagué la luz y me acosté.

- Si vas a ignorarme y a dormir, por lo menos sácate la ropa, está mojada y no me conviene que te resfríes-

Odiaba que Mello hiciese eso ¿No me podía dejar dormir tranquilo?¿Tanto le costaba? En este momento lo menos que me importaba era resfriarme y amanecer muerto mañana, es más, eso sería muy favorable.

Me levanté de mala gana, cuando me estaba desvistiendo, lo primero que tomé fue la chaqueta de Near. Me ruboricé al recordar lo ocurrido. Me recosté en la cama abrazando la chaqueta, hundiendo toda mi cara en ella, tenía su aroma.

No podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos me asaltaba la sensación de tener los labios de Nate sobre los míos. Me sentía extraño, nunca antes había besado a alguien. Todavía no sabía muy bien como definir lo que Nate me provocaba, pero sabía que lo que sentía, fuese lo que fuere, me estaba trastornando.

¿Por qué me habría besado? Para esos efectos se había buscado a Linda ¿no? ¿Qué sentiría él por mí? ¿Sentiría algo por mí? Tenía que sentir algo por mí, debía sentir algo por mí, porque de un tiempo a esta parte, había comenzado a… necesitarlo.

Me desperté temprano, tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, si despertaba a Mello de seguro mi día sería un infierno. Salí de mi dormitorio y fui a buscar a L, lo encontré en el salón, inmerso en su notebook como solía estar la mayoría del tiempo.

-Buenos días- le saludé. Elle me miró infinitamente preocupado, dejó su trabajo a un lado y depositó toda su atención en mí.

-¿Estás bien?-

¿A raíz de qué iba esta pregunta?

-Sí- le respondí, Elle esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

-Me alegro, ven necesito ayuda con esto…-

Me sentía realmente bien cuando Elle me pedía ayuda con su computadora, era mi oportunidad de lucirme. Estuvimos toda la mañana desinfectando su PC. Tenía 13 virus, ninguno lo suficientemente complejo como para derrotarme, hubo solo uno que dio más trabajo, se hacía llamar Light.

-Hola- saludó Near que bajaba presuroso las escaleras ¿Por qué tenía que llegar? Me aproximé a Elle y traté de ocultarme detrás de su brazo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó L.

-Cansado- respondió Nate, no se por qué, pero me pareció notar cierta tensión en la atmósfera.

Near se sentó al otro lado de Elle. Buscaba mi mirada de vez en cuando, pero yo la rehuía, escondiendo mi rostro al apoyarme en el hombro de L. Elle no tardó en descubrir que le estaba utilizando como escudo, de improviso se levantó del sillón y se marchó.

-Necesito arreglar unas cuentas, no tardaré- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarme solo?! ¿Qué se suponía ahora que debía hacer? Sin notarlo empecé a mover desesperadamente los pies y retorcerme las manos mientras clavaba mi mirada en el suelo.

-¿Nervioso?- ¿Qué si estaba nervioso? Era más que obvio que estaba nervioso, ¿cómo pretendía que no lo estuviese si se encontraba sentado a mi lado?

-Todo saldrá bien, tu ensayo era el mejor- ¿Preguntaba por las olimpiadas? Lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento era el bendito concurso. No le respondí, seguí mirando el piso.

-Matt-me llamó Near- con respecto a lo de ayer…- se me apretó el pecho al escuchar lo último, no estaba en definitiva preparado para hablar de eso- Matt yo…perdóname, no debí reaccionar de esa manera, no te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir-

Me quedé inmóvil, no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería desaparecer por completo de la faz de la Tierra. Odiaba a Near y nada me haría cambiar de parecer. Me levanté y me dirigí a la salida, quería correr, gritar, llorar, pero sentía que no me quedaba energía para hacerlo y solo atiné a avanzar lentamente. Una mano en mi hombro me detuvo en la mitad de mi camino.

- Yo de verdad no quería hacerte esto Mail… de verdad lo siento- él no me miraba, su flequillo ocultaba su vista de mis ojos.

-¿Y si tanto lo siente, por qué lo hizo?- las palabras salieron de mí con total rudeza e indiferencia. Ni siquiera yo me podía reconocer.

Me di cuenta claramente cómo se tensaba ante mi pregunta, no me facilitó respuesta alguna. Me deshice del agarre bruscamente y me encaminé hacia el patio del hotel. Necesitaba con urgencia un lugar silencioso para poder pensar.

Para mi total desgracia el patio estaba infectado de esos exasperantes mocosos concursantes, no me quedaba otra que volver a mi habitación.

Mello no se encontraba presente lo que en sí ya era un total alivio. Me acosté otra vez y me cubrí enteramente con las frazadas. Tenía frío, más de lo normal. M e sentía vacío.

¿Qué habría hecho para que me hiciera algo así? Primero me besaba y después me decía que se arrepentía, ¿quién lo entendía?

Repentinamente me dio una sensación de hambre tremenda, fui a buscar a mi bolso una manzana que Mello me había dado el día anterior y después me dirigí al bolso de Mello para sacar su magnífica cortaplumas que le había dado Roger para la navidad, si se llegaba a enterar, estaría más que muerto.

Empecé a cortar la fruta cuidadosamente, pero poco a poco mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas que me nublaron la vista. Recordé por qué estaba encerrado en la pieza y una ola de rencor, odio y resentimiento hizo que mis manos se tensaran y apretaran el cuchillo contra la manzana demasiado fuerte como para atravesarla en su longitud, para terminar finalmente incrustado en mi brazo a la altura de mi muñeca. La manzana rodó en el piso mientras miraba atónito mi herida, la sangre empezaba a fluir lentamente, el contraste del rojo carmesí contra lo blanquecino de la piel me llamó por completo la atención. Un hilillo húmedo y tibio empezó a bajar hacia mi codo cuando levanté la mano para ver mejor la magnitud de la lesión.

Tocaron a la puerta. Supuse que eran las mucamas del hotel, así que les fui a abrir. A tropezones me paré de la cama y tomé el pomo de la puerta con la mano herida, no me había percatado que todavía sostenía la navaja con la otra, me dolió bastante el hacerlo girar. La herida se abrió un poco más. Cuando miré hacia fuera, los escrutadores ojos negros de Elle me estaban observando. Cerré de un portazo.

No estaba listo para hablar con alguien, y menos con él. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Qué soy un maldito cobarde que se encierra en su pieza por no tener el valor de enfrentar sus problemas? Definitivamente no dejaría que me viese así.

-Ábreme Mail- ¿Mail? Elle jamás me había llamado así, tal vez sí había hecho algo y ahora todos estaban molestos o quizás Near había sido el que lo había puesto contra mí, eso era lo más probable, pero se arrepentiría. Mi maldito punto débil era L y ningún insignificante profesorcillo de cuarta me iba a dejar mal con lo más importante que tenía.

-No…no puedo- era más que obvio que no le iba a dejar pasar.

-Mail ábreme, no te estoy pidiendo un favor- su voz se oía al borde del enfado.

-De verdad no puedo Elle, no es que no quiera- no le podía contar lo que me pasaba, debía inventar algo rápido- lo que sucede es que la puerta se atascó y ahora no puedo abrir- entre la impresión de la herida que no paraba de sangrar y la tensión que me causaba la presencia de L al otro lado de la puerta no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Y por qué la cerraste entonces?-

-Yo no cerré, fue el viento. Tú sabes, la diferencia de presión y eso. Las corrientes de aire son impredecibles estos días…-últimamente no me costaba mentir.

-¿Y también fue el viento el que te hizo sangrar?- ¡Perfecto! L había visto la herida y seguramente la navaja y si a eso le sumamos los ojos llorosos, indudablemente ahora pensaba que además de cobarde era un suicida.

-No, no fue el viento- abrí lentamente la puerta y pude ver el semblante preocupado de mi querido profesor.

-Déjame ver…- me tomó las manos y observó la sangre brotar- Hay que curar esto- se dirigió al baño y regresó con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y me pidió que le acercara la mano.

Empezó a limpiar con agua destilada, pasaba cuidadosamente un algodón por sobre mi brazo, retirando por completo la sangre seca que se había impregnado en él. De pronto una tremenda melancolía me embargó y la imagen de Near se clavó en mi conciencia. Elle se percató de mi estado.

-Sé qué estás pensando- me dijo. Me sobresalté ¿sería posible que fuese cierto que L supiese quién ocupaba en esos momentos mi mente?

-Sé que piensas que pienso que eres un suicida y también pienso que piensas que pienso que eres lo bastante terco como para pedir ayuda, la que piensas que pienso es una gracia muy atesorada como para desperdiciarla en alguien que, como piensas es tan mísero como tú – la intricada explicación de Elle me dejó desconcertado- lo que no sabes que pienso, es que lo que pienso de lo que piensas que pienso que, claramente pienso que lo que piensas es una estratosférica barbaridad, ya que pienso que jamás trataste de suicidarte, de lo contrario nunca hubieses pensado en la remota posibilidad de abrir siquiera la puerta- Elle tomó aire para poder seguir con su juego de palabras- También pienso que lo que estás pensando es que lo que pienso es completamente impensable, pero lo que no logro pensar ni imaginar es cómo rayos pensaste que pensaba lo que pensabas que pensaba, lo cual jamás podría haber pensado- quedé realmente agotado tratando de entenderle, me había perdido en la mitad.

- Solo trataba de cortar una manzana…y ahora pienso que piensas que pienso que estoy pensando en que podrías haber pensado en haber omitido todos los "pienso que piensas que pienso", de lo cual pienso que piensas en el pensamiento correcto que se podría pensar- Respiré profundamente después de decir aquello, no sé cómo a Elle no le faltaba el aire.

-No pienses nunca lo que pensaste que pensaba Matt, porque te repito, jamás podría pensar eso de ti, ni aun cuando bajara del cielo un Shinigami y me lo dijera- Elle me acariciaba la cabeza con una de sus amables manos, para después pasar a rodearme con sus brazos en un protector abrazo donde me devolvía toda la seguridad y confianza que podría haber perdido- Tu eres mi niñito Matt, y no creo que eres un cobarde en lo absoluto. Tienes que confiar un poco más en mí- me quedé tan tranquilo con lo que había dicho Elle, que no me di cuenta cuando me relajé en su regazo y empecé a cavilar en la maravillosa vida que hubiese tenido si Elle hubiese seguido siendo mi tutor y no me lo hubiesen cambiado.

-Lo sé todo Matt- sentenció L, esa oración me sacó de mi ensueño ¿Cómo que lo sabía todo? – Near me lo contó- ¡¡¿Qué?!!¿Cómo se le ocurría a Near contar una cosa como esa? No tenía derecho para meterse en mi vida, no tenía ningún derecho para trastocarme la maldita existencia. Debí haber dejado que Mello se incriminara con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¡Pero claro! Había salido en ese momento a la luz el Mail compasivo, ese que no servía para nada, ese Mail que siempre me traía problemas.

-¿Te gusta?-sentí como mi sangre súbitamente se agolpaba en mis mejillas ¿Esa sola pregunta podía causar eso? ¿Acaso me gustaba Nate? No, claro que no. Era mi profesor, era imposible que me gustara mi profesor.

-No- afirmé enojado ¿Por qué Elle venía a martirizarme más?

-¿Seguro?- ¿Por qué disfrutaba sembrar la duda en mí?

-Seguro-le contesté.

-Piénsalo bien Matt, no te mientas- ¿Por qué a Elle le gustaba hacer como si él me conociera mejor que yo mismo, por qué le gustaba jugar a que conocía mis respuestas? Y además me mandaba a pensar. Agr. Había terminado odiando ese verbo.

-¡Yo no miento!- le respondí sulfurado. L me miró fijamente- bueno…a veces…casi nunca- tuve que aceptar.

-Matt- me llamó Elle mientras se ponía de pie y cambió súbitamente de tema- debes bañarte y ponerte presentable para recibir tu premio- se me había olvidado por completo que esta noche era la premiación.

-No sabemos si gané- le dije sin ánimo.

-Yo sé que ganaste, no fue difícil sacar un par de conclusiones… y tú sabes que mis conclusiones jamás son erradas- sonrió con soberbia mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Odiaba cuando se ponía ególatra- No te enojes con Near, es un buen tipo, solo…que no sabe expresarse- me dijo antes de abandonar la habitación, dejándome más confuso de lo que ya estaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! eee... soy como Jesús, resucité de entre los muertos, pero creo que me demoré un poco más que tres días. Perdón! pero no hay que dar explicaciones, porque las excusas agravan la falta u.u emmm Fue la U! la horrible e infernal U . con la que una sueña con entrar, pero después te carcome el alma y lo peor... no te deja tiempo¬¬. La historia está terminada, lista y finiquitada:) solo tienen que darme ganas de transcribirla... pero en fiin! les dejo esto poquito, porque era subirlo o borrarlo XDD es pequeeeño, qué más, nada es mío (ya quisiera un pololo como Matty-matty pero la fortuna no me tiene como una de sus favoritas -.-' ) y esoop :D

* * *

**Capítulo... ya no recuerdo cuál u.u**

Después de bañarme fui al teatro donde sería la premiación. Esperaba no encontrarme con Near en el trayecto. Luego de llegar al puesto que me habían designado y hundirme en este de tal manera que ni el pelo se me viera. Elle se me acercaba de vez en cuando y me daba supuestas palabras de apoyo, pero cuando comenzó el acto, se me acercó y me susurró al oído para posteriormente desaparecer.

-Dos cosas: 1ª No te pongas nervioso, ganarás y no hay lugar a dudas de eso. 2ª Near te desea suerte.

¿Elle me quería matar? ¿Cómo me decía eso justo ahora? Mis mejillas estaban que ardían, me costó bastante trabajo alejar a Near de mis pensamientos para volver a mi "normalidad".

Había llegado el momento de que publicaran los resultados. Subí con tres niños más. No quería mirar al público puesto que temía el encontrarme con sus ojos negros y quedarme prendido de ellos nuevamente. Era inevitable hacerlo, el contraste de su piel, su pelo, su todo, hacía imposible el pasarlo por alto en medio de un mar gris de gente…

Dieron a conocer el tercer lugar. El joven ruso acreedor del premio se veía feliz, muy por el contrario al niño que todavía permanecía a mi diestra. Parecía muy nervioso y muchas ansias de ganar, a veces me dirigía miradas asesinas. A mí no me afectaban en lo absoluto, es más, se podía quedar con el premio cuantas veces quisiera, en realidad me daba lo mismo perder o no, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba aquí. De un momento a otro me empecé a sofocar, las luces que brillaban frente a mí, me ahogaban. Estaba tremendamente incómodo y sentía la necesidad exacerbada de salir de allí en ese preciso momento.

Traté infructuosamente de escapar, pero cuando estaba por bajar del escenario, alguien dijo mi nombre y una señorita se me acercó ofreciéndome un diploma. Se escucharon muchos aplausos y las luces me dieron por todos los ángulos. Mis sentidos no estaban al cien y no entendía lo que pasaba. A mi lado, mi compañero lloraba a mares mientras le entregaban un ramo de flores. Traté de huir una vez más, pero un hombre me tomó de los hombros y me dirigió al centro del escenario.

-Este año recibimos ensayos fenomenales, pero hubo uno que nos llamó profundamente la atención. Nos fue sumamente difícil el analizarlo, tenía una temática inmensamente compleja que fluctuaba entre lo subjetivo y lo en extremo lógico. Entramos en una extenuante discusión sobre el tema, pero se decidió unánimemente otorgarle el 1º lugar a este deslumbrante escrito…-

El director del concurso seguía hablando de lo que al parecer era mi ensayo, pero él y lo que decía habían pasado a un segundo plano, puesto que todos mis sentidos se encontraban ahora clavados en otra persona. Su sonrisa me tenía hechizado, la influencia que tenía tan solo su mirada en mí me asustaba inmensamente. Ya no era dueño de mis acciones, todo lo que antes podía manejar y tener bajo control, se desmoronaba ante su sola presencia, su imagen, su voz. Ni siquiera Elle tenía tal poder sobre mí.

De pronto tanto Elle como Near subieron al estrado.

-Te lo dije, yo nunca me equivoco- pronunció L cuando pasó a mi lado en dirección al micrófono. Nate se quedó conmigo, me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí.

* * *

Javi Ich liebe Dich :3


End file.
